


Shatterings

by Identity_Irrelevant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identity_Irrelevant/pseuds/Identity_Irrelevant
Summary: Akira didn’t answer, straightening his back and motioning for Leandro to zip it. Leandro followed Akira’s eyes to the crack underneath the door. There was a sliver of light, quickly blocked by a pair of boots. They stilled outside the door. Leandro squeezed his eyes shut and stayed as still as possible. Akira, meanwhile, curved his fingers around the radiator pole. It was rusted and bent, easy to rip out at a moment's notice.There was a creak as the Alzurian leaned back against the door. Goosebumps traveled up Leandro’s arms. The sound of a match striking was unmistakable.'We’re dead', Leandro thought in silent panic, 'We’re going to die here.'





	Shatterings

“Did you hear that?”

Akira didn’t bother pulling away from the door where he had pressed up his ear to listen. “Not the time Leandro.”

Leandro was about to argue back when he heard it again. A low pitched buzz, not unlike the hum of the back up generator his family used to keep in the basement.

When he had a basement, that is.

And a house.

And a family.

But that was years ago, before the Alzurian invasion. Leandro knew the history well enough. An transmission alien was picked up by a rover on Jupiter. They tried to keep it secret. Then the Alzurian’s arrived and they didn’t have much of a choice anymore. It was over in less than a year, most of which Leandro spent in Tiá Rosa’s saferoom. Leandro was too young to remember much about the war, but still remembered bits and pieces of what it was like before the invasion. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. He almost envied the children who were born after the invasion. There was nothing for them to miss.

Leandro’s breath hitched. “Akira,” he warned. The buzz was growing louder, enough for Leandro to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. Something was buried underneath the rubble, and chances were it wasn’t friendly.

Akira didn’t answer, straightening his back and motioning for Leandro to zip it. Leandro followed Akira’s eyes to the crack underneath the door. There was a sliver of light, quickly blocked by a pair of boots. They stilled outside the door. Leandro squeezed his eyes shut and stayed as still as possible. Akira, meanwhile, curved his fingers around the radiator pole. It was rusted and bent, easy to rip out at a moments noticed.

There was a creak as the Alzurian leaned back against the door. Goosebumps traveled up Leandro’s arms. The sound of a match striking was unmistakable.

We’re dead, Leandro thought in silent panic, We’re going to die here.

Smoke filled the air with the unmistakeable smell of tobacco. Leandro’s recognized the scent from his Great-Aunt Maria. Her house had been practically bathed in it. Who would have thought an Alzurian would pick up that same nasty habit?

The Alzurian finished his cigarette and stomped on the butt, muttering something or other about delays. As soon as the footsteps died out, Akira broke into a coughing fit. “Sorry,” he gasped, “too much smoke.” Leandro nodded in understanding. He would have said something more, but the buzzing was back.

Akira looked from Leandro, to the rubble, and back to Leandro. “We need to move this.” He declared. He didn’t offer an explanation for his reasoning, just started lifting the broken pieces of cement and tossing them to the side. Leandro crossed his arms. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Do you have a better one?”

“I-“ Leandro stopped. He didn’t have any other ideas, but Akira didn’t need to know that. He stuck up his nose and turned his head the other direction So he’d just do what Akira did and sulk in gloomy silence. That would show him.

Leandro glanced in the corner of his eye. Akari wasn’t even paying attention! That little…

Akira groaned under the weight of a particularly large piece. Leandro stuck his hands under the concrete and helped Akira toss it to the side. Stupid Akira, he could have dropped that on his foot, and then he’d ruin the entire mission. (If it wasn’t ruined already, but Leandro refused to admit it was.)

They continued like that for a while, uncovering bits and pieces of the buzzing machine. Eventually, they freed the entire… thing. Leandro wasn’t entirely sure what it was. It was pill-shaped, and definitely not from earth, but it didn’t look quite Alzurian. There was a spiderwebbed crack in the upper left corner of what looked like glass, but it was too fogged up to see anything clearly.

Leandro reached to tap on the glass, Akira reached to grab his arm. “Don’t.”

It was too late, the glass shattered.


End file.
